1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the processes and apparatuses for assembly and liquorcharging of paper packages.
2. Prior Art
Conventional bottles for preserving liquid drinks and the like are being more and more replaced by paper packages. This kind of container package is manufactured from the material carton stock, assembled into a semiassembled package or semipackage and then charged with the liquor to be contained and sealed off, for providing a liquid-containing package assembly as a final product package, and in a production line. In this way, a considerable reduction in its manufacturing cost can be realized. In addition, the used empty packages are collapsed into minimum possible volume wastes, which can be discarded with ease and convenience. These merits of paper packages have accelerated its broad use in recent decades.
It should be noted that nowadays provision is broadly made of spout means on the upper end portion of the paper package so as to make it easier to pour out the contained liquor and to assure sealing against leakage upon partial use of the contained liquor.
It is, however, a conventional practice to execute the spout-attaching job directly before the liquid-charging step with use of a liquid charging unit while the semipackage without spout is being carried along on a carrier means, and indeed, after execution of the package bottom assemblying step.
With employment of the foregoingly set forth conventional technique for attachment of a spout onto each of the paper semipackages directly before execution of liquid charging step, unavailable fouling problems will be invited. Or more specifically, since the spout-attaching unit is arranged on the stock-conveying line of a paper package stock-carrier unit, fouling parts of the spout-attaching unit may mostly be feared during and after the action of the liquid-charging unit, or conversely the latter unit may be fouled by contact with the spout-attaching unit when working in fouled conditions.
On account of the conventional provision of spout-attaching unit on the stock-carrier line, the latter line becomes longer than required. As an example, when a defective final product package attached with spout should have been found by inspector at the terminal end or so of the whole carrier line, more losses due to defective final products will be invited with increase in the length of the carrier line.